LMW-tan no Daibōken
LMW-tan no Daibōken (LMW-たんの大冒険 The Great Adventures of LMW-tan) is a upcoming Japanese comedy anime series based on the Lost Media Wiki moe anthropomorphic mascot LMW-tan by Gaucelm de Villaret. It will be produced by TMS Entertainment and aired on April 6, 2018 on TBS (Tokyo Broadcasting System) in Japan. Plans for the release outside of Japan is not yet confirmed. Plot Characters Main characters *LMW-tan (voiced by Kana Hanazawa) - the main protagonist. *Duck Ellington (voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa) - a duck who is a jazz singer. He also used it to beat bad guys. *Taihoman (voiced by Mami Koyama) - a 10 year old robot cop. *Booby (voiced by Takanori Hoshino) - a superhero dog who is baby Alfred's dog. *Doraemon 1973 (voiced by Wasabi Mizuta) - a robot cat. *Eagle Sam (voiced by Keiko Yamamoto) - an private investigator who is mysteriously transformed into an anthropomorphic eagle resembling the 1984 Los Angeles Olympic Mascot. *Mr. Smash (voiced by Tesshō Genda) - an top hatter. *Clock Man (voiced by Hisao Egawa) - the main antagonist. Recurring characters *Clown-san (voiced by Keiji Fujiwara) - LMW-tan's father. *Tenshi-san (voiced by Maaya Sakamoto) - LMW-tan's mother. *Hatty-kun (voiced by Masako Nozawa) - LMW-tan's brother. *Baby Alfred - Booby's family baby. *Socks the Cat (voiced by Masako Nozawa) - Clinton family's pet cat. *Poron (voiced by Masako Nozawa) - an extraterrestrial boy with an antenna growing out of his bald head. *Gan (voiced by Toshiko Miura) - an cowboy otter who loves adventures but is a bit scatterbrained. *Gon (voiced by Hiroya Kozawa) - an dinosaur-like creature who only thinks about sleep but, when it comes down to it, he come up with some really crazy ideas. *Lala (voiced by Masako Nozawa) - a Indian girl. Minor characters *Jingaroo (voiced by Keiji Fujiwara) - a kangaroo. *Jabiru (voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi) - a Tasmanian tiger. *Seth (voiced by Rica Matsumoto) - a kid who wants to spend a day with SpongeBob. *Seymour Krelborn (voiced by Ikuko Tani) - a kid who is Audrey Junior's owner. *Audrey Junior (voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya) - Seymour's pet. *Stanley Burrell/Hammerman (voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa) - a youth center worker who can transform into the superhero Hammerman by putting a pair of magical dancing shoes. *Bopper (voiced by Chika Sakamoto) - a parrot who is Wolfman's pet. *Rover the Elephant (voiced by Keiko Yamamoto) - a circus elephant. *Kokki (voiced by Toshiko Fujita) - a child koala. *Swayzak (voiced by Norio Wakamoto) - an evil computer virus. *Bedhead Bernie (voiced by Takuma Terashima) - an clown-like character. Episodes *[[List of LMW-tan no Daibōken episodes|List of LMW-tan no Daibōken episodes]] Video games *''LMW-tan no Daibōken: Mediau~ōzu'' (LMW-たんの大冒険 メディアウォーズ The Great Adventures of LMW-tan: Media Wars) (2018; iOS/Android) *''LMW-tan no Daibōken: Chōkan no Gyakushuu'' (LMW-たんの大冒険 長官の逆襲 The Great Adventures of LMW-tan: The Revenge of the Secretary of Night) (2019; Nintendo Switch/PS4) *''LMW-tan no Daibōken: Burokku!! Pazuru no Sekai'' (LMW-たんの大冒険 ブロック！！ パズルの世界 The Great Adventures of LMW-tan: Blocks!! World of Puzzles) (2019; 3DS) Films Manga A manga adaptation of LMW-tan no Daibōken, illustrated by , began serialization in Shogakukan's Weekly Shōnen Sunday magazine from August 17, 2018. Gallery LMW-tan no Daiboken.png Category:Lost Media Category:TV Series Category:Anime Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:TV Tokyo Category:2018 Category:Comedy Category:Crossovers Category:TMS Entertainment